Chasing Death
by Fullmidget Alchemist
Summary: Oneshot Angst Romance fic about Kaguya Kimimaro. Includes character death and KimimaroxOC. NON YAOI! I still suck at summaries, and apparently titles too.


Ok. I got another idea in this messed-up head of mine. This one is asadKimimaro fanfic.

WARNING: Do not read if you don't like ANGST and CHARACTER DEATH. Oh, and SPOILERS (sorta) too.

**I do not own Naruto. I do not own Kimimaro. I do not own Rock Lee, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Jiroubou, etc. I only own mycharacters that I CREATED.I do own a sculpture of Haku though!**

* * *

Miwasu merely watched in awe as the pale-skinned man used his pure will power to lift himself off of the hospital bed that he had so long been confined to.

"I will bring back Lord Orochimaru's precious container, even if it costs me my life.

She watched as he strode out the door vowing to bring back master's precious 'container'. Her mouth hung open in awe of the man who was hanging onto life by a thread as he walked out the wooden door of the Sound hideout.

"Aren't you at least going to _try _to stop him?", Orochimaru leaned back his head and laughed as the young girl stood there in awe of what had just happened. "Oh and Kabuto, that was heartless...sending a man on a death mission like that..." Heflashed his infamous acidic smile at his young assistant.

"I never said anything to him. He just got up on his own and left.", the young man said, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

The mesmerised young Sand-nin finally regained her composure as she dashed out the door after the young man with hair as white as snow.

"Well no matter; now that he's going, we won't have to worry..._they'll all be dead."_, the former sannin cackled in that snake-like way of his while the door swung shut after Miwasu. "And look, another of our precious suboordinates has run off out the door...tsk...well, at least she's gota little bit betterchance ofcoming back alive..."

"Oh my...Miwasu wasn't supposed to wake up 'till tomorrow...I can't believe the sedatives wore off this quickly..." Kabuto sighed

"Haha...well, at least we'll have a way of finding her. I'm sure there'll be a trail...of blood. You still haven't been able to cure her, hmm?" the snake-nin said lazily as he stared at the fresh blood-spatter on his _beautiful _floor.

"No..I'm afraid not...what, with her awake at all hours of the night talking to Kimimaro. It also appears that this is a bloodline illness; only carried by those of the Hayafuda Clan"

"Two hospitalized ninja connect in a life-or-death struggle for survival...heh...that should be the name of a poem or something...don't you think?" he said, boredly looking over the fingernails on the hand of his new 'container'.

"Hmm..."

* * *

The fiery-haired missing-nin from Sunagakure darted quickly from tree to tree, trying to follow what little evidence there was that the young Kaguya had been following the route she was traveling. _"I don't have much time...I hope he-" _her thoughts were cut off as she coughed another splatter of fresh blood onto the surrounding greenery._ "Damn..." _she whispered to herself.

Half-an-hour later she reached the clearing where she spotted the white-haired man she had been following. "Who's that he's fighting with...?" She muttered. Her mind, realizing what was going on, sent sparks of memories into her thoughts _"Wait...fighting with!". _Her voice penetrated the air, "Kimimaro!", she hacked another splatter of vital body fluid onto the grass as her throat began to ache from screaming.

The young man looked over his shoulder, wondering who had screamed his name_. "Maybe...Tayuya? Hmm..." _He shrugged slightly and continued his fight with the blonde-haired jinchuuriki in front of him.

Miwasu sat up in the soft grass and continued to watch the scene unfold in front of her. "That loser better not die..." she muttered, thinking back to her days in the medical ward of Orochimaru's hideout.

* * *

-flashback-

"Hey...Kimimaro-sama...", came the voice of a young girl through the array of wires and tubes adorning the 'hospital' at Sound's hideout.

The pale young man did not speak but instead gave a muffled 'Hnn' through his breathing tube to show he was listening.

"I've been thinking about...well, to be honest I've been thinking about how much longer we're gonna survive like this. We can't go on living in a hospital, forever bound by IV tubes and heart monitors!" She rattled the cords attached to her pale arms as she jolted upward in her bed. "So, I propose a bet. To keep things a little interesting." She paused to cough into her palm, then wiped the blood from her hands and began speaking again. "Whoever dies first, has to bury the other. Kinda morbid, yea, but still...interesting, hmm?" She stared at the young man in the bed near hers_. "Poor guy." _she thought to herself. _"I wonder if he's asleep again..."_

Kimimaro broke the silence with the shaky words of someone...well, someone with an air tube stuck down his throat, for starters. "You're on. I don't wanna have to bury your scrawny butt, though.", He said, a trickle of blood seeping out of his mouth. "Ugh..."

"I don't wanna have to bury you either, Kaguya-hime!" Miwasu said playfully before going into another coughing fit.

_"You need to lay down and relax...you're only going to make yourself sicker.." _Kabuto said reasssuringly as he injected more fluid into Miwasu's IV tube. _"There...now get some rest.." _Her sight faded as the sedative took effect.

-end flashback-

* * *

The young girl jolted upward in the grass. "Damn...I guess I passed out..", she looked over at Kimimaro, who was now fighting against a pink-faced Leaf ninja wearing what looked like green spandex.

"Hah. Kimi-sama will definatley beat the crap outta this guy...whoever he is...he looks drunk." She laughed as she watched a drunken-fisted Rock Lee plunge his fists toward the sickly young Kaguya, who didn't seem so sickly anymore_. "That's weird." _she thought_. "I wonder why Kimi-sama can't hit this guy...he should be a piece of cake." _

Suddenly the Sound-nin was knocked backwards by Lee's...foot? "Gah...drunken fist..", Miwasu slapped herself for not noticing the Spandex-guy's apparent natural use of the sakè-induced fighting method. She laid her head back down on the grass as more thoughts popped into her mind.

* * *

-flashback-

"Who are you!" screeched a young Miwasu as she skidded across the floor of the Sound hideout. Jiroubou grabbed her tiny arm with his humongous fist.

"We should be askin' you the same thing, girly. What're you doing here!" the monstrous man grumbled as he took up his hand to once again send the girl flying into the door. She saw the attack, and began to run towards a window. _"Anything to get me out of-" _she crumpled to the floor as her lungs once again turned against her and she spattered dark red fluid across the floor. She looked hopelessly up at the huge fist coming down on her. Suddenly a small figure with long white hair stepped in front of her.

"STOP IT!" He screeched at Jiroubou. "She's just a friend of mine! I brought her here so I could have someone to play with...besides you buffoons!"

"Why you...you gotta lot of nerve talkin to me like that, Kimimaro-_hime." _The giant said mockingly.

A sigh was heard from the doorway. "My, my...must you always start such fights? Honestly Jiroubou...if I didn't have a use for you I'd have already killed you..." the pasty-faced man scrunched his face into a frown and walked towards the swaying giant, whom he slapped upside the face. "Now...", he turned towards Miwasu with a smile and picked up her chin so her face met his. gaze "Who have we here?"

"Uhm...I...I'm sorry Oro-sama...she was a friend of mine and...I was bored so..." Kimimaro staggered.

"There's no need to apologize. After all...you are merely a child." He looked at Miwasu again. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Mi...Miwasu Hayafuda." She sputtered.

"Hayafuda, hmm? From the prodigious Hayafuda clan in Sunagakure? Where are your parents? You sure are a far way from home...they must be worried about you..." He said with the sort of sickly-sweet kindness that can make your stomach sour.

"Forgive me, sir. My parents are dead. My whole clan is dead. Except me, of course." The young girl lowered her gaze to meet the floorboards.

"Well, we can't afford to waste such a precious soul, now can we, hmm? How would you like to stay here. You could see your friend Kimimaro whenever you wanted too." Orochimaru offered, his acidic smile glowing in the midday sun. "Plus, we may be able to get you something for that nasty cough of yours."

Her eyes perked up at the thought of being able to live free of her illness, and being able to see her friend. "Sure!" She said, not knowing what the future would hold for her.

-end flashback-

* * *

She one again lifted her short red hair off the grass, just in time to see Kimimaro's body begin to freeze up on the battlefield. His Cursed Seal Lv.2 form sank away and was replaced by pale white hair and skin. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide.

"No..." Her split-second instinct broke into a sprint towards him. As she reached him, she kicked the leaf ninja out of the way and put her hands on Kimimaro's cheeks. "Kimimaro-sama...say something...don't you dare die, dammit! Don't you dare! Remember our bet! REMEMBER!" She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I love you...Miwasu-san..." were the last words he uttered before his eyes went blank and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Late the next day, Miwasu stood in front of a sand-covered patch in the grass near the Village Hidden in Mist. Her clothes and face were stained with dirt and tears. "There you go, Kimimaro-sama. I brought you home..." She said, wiping sweat from her brow. "Looks like I lost the bet..." She grinned as her pale eyes began tofade. Shelaid down softly on the grass beside Kimimaro's grave. _"Seeya soon..." _She breathed a sigh of reliefas she drifted into an endless sleep, next to the grave of her love,free of illness and pain.

* * *

So? There you have it. Another one-shot fanfic. Not gonna write to much here...just that I love Kimimaro-sama, and am very sad that he had to die. I hope you liked this story! 


End file.
